Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
by Apple-365
Summary: DMC SPOILERS AHEAD! My version of what happens after the second movie, with a slight twist! Full summary inside. JE towards end.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**

**(with a slight twist!)**

**Chapter 1**

**DMC SPOILERS! My version of what happens after DMC, with a slight twist!**

**Not only has Jack been killed, but after he kisses Elizabeth, Will boards the ship to question him! This of course results in them both being swallowed by the Kraken! **

**There's adventure, romance, and excitement to be had, and of course plenty of rum! Please R 'n' R!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a sun sets a deep purple over a small but beautiful island two figures are washed to shore. Both seem unconcious or even dead, but the one onlooker of this event cannot tell which. A calm breeze blows through the island, disturbing the palm trees and blowing at both of the figures long hair. One wears the hat and clothes of a pirate captain, with kohl handsomely lining his eyes. Trinkets and beads are interwoven into his long dreadlocked hair and the pirate brand is shown clearly on his rolled up sleeves. At his side hang a pistol and compass. A cutlass which most probably belonged to him had been washed ashore too.

The second figure however,is not dressed so handsomely but in a plain sailors rig. His face is beautifully framed by shoulder length locks of hair, which blow gently in the breeze. He bears no brand but has the look of a pirate about him.

The onlooker, a young woman slowly crosses the soft, golden sand towards them both. Kneeling down beside Will she gently brushes her lips against his, at this he wakes with a jolt and turns his head slowly towards her. A bewildered and slightly scared look comes across his face, " A-are you t-the d-d-devil?", he whispers in a terrified voice.

The woman gave a mysterious laugh, "Do I look like the devil", she questions jokingly, "and does this look like hell to you?".

Will views the surroundings of the beautiful island around him and looks the woman up and down.

"Well . . . "

"Hell in disguise maybe?"

"Maybe."

"It's not. Who's your friend?"

"Jack Sparrow - and he's not my friend", Will uttered, casting Jack a venomous look.

An annoyed looking Jack Sparrow raised his head, and rolled his eyes, "_Captain,_ Captain Jack Sparrow."

"You were awake through that!", asked Will, looking slightly outraged.

"Uh huh, and lass" he said, turning his attention to the girl, "If you're looking for more than that slight kiss you shared with him I wouldn't, _Eunuch."_

The woman blushed, "I was looking for no more than to wake the poor boy, I'm afraid I happen to have better taste than that."

"Aye, fair enough lass, after all you are a rather attractive young woman yourself" he said, flashing her a handsome and roguish grin.

"I can't believe you Jack", Will shouted in outrage, "We end up in Hell, or God knows where else, and the first thing you think about is how you can seduce the first woman you come across. Making it worse you've only just kissed Elizabeth" His voice was rising now. "Will you never learn not to - "

"Hey son, calm down there. Firstly, do not blame me if your bonny lass Elizabeth, decides to take it into her head to kiss said handsome pirate. Two as I always say '_Live for the moment'. _

Jack quickly tried to stand up. Swaying and failing this he settled for sitting down.

"So, where the _bloody hell_ are we?"

The woman offered a hand to Jack, pulling him up. "Ah, Cheers luv"

Will, looking slightly annoyed about not being helped up too, and stood up himself.

Dark clouds could be seen flooding in over the horizon and at a crack of lightning the heavens open, pouring down a thick sheet of rain.

"Oh, Bugger"

"Come on", said the woman whilst running to the trees for shelter, "We need to get out of the rain". A truly terrified look showed on her face as she turned to face Jack and Will.

"Don't worry luv, S'only rain", said Jack looking puzzled and rather soaked.

"No, it's much more than that", she said darkly, walking away from them.

"So, lad.", said Jack as they walked after her, "About what you may have seen between me and Elizabeth. I can assure you, that - "

"You can't assure me anything, I saw what happened and there was no excuse for it."

"Well has it ever crossed your mind that maybe - "

"Shut up."

"Ah, but perhaps you don't - "

"Shut up."

"Yes, but - "

"I don't want to hear excuses Jack", roared Will, drawing his sword as he said it, and bringing it round to Jack's throat.

"Now, don't do anything hasty, lad", said Jack whilst slowly drawing his own sword, "Anything you might, regret"

"Oh believe me, I won't regret this"

Will lunged with his sword at Jack who blocked it and continued to fight with him on the beach. Their clothes billowed around them in the strong wind, and the rain had drenched them both to the skin. Waves roared behind them as they fought and thunder could be heard rumbling through the sky. However a different noise suddenly sounded. A shattering noise, as though a vase had just been dropped. Both Jack and Will paused from their sword fighting to look up, and both were shocked by what they saw.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where are Will and Jack?**

**Who is this mysterious woman?**

**What has shocked them both?**

**Find out in the next chapter! That is if you _review_ this chapter! That is you will never know what happens until you _review_ this chapter! That is . . . uh . . . unless I get bored and put the next one up anyway! **

**Please do review though, out of the goodness of your heart! Make me feel happy:)**

**Oh yeah, sorry this chapter's so short, I'm lazy! I promise I'll write bigger ones soon, if I get some interest in the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Reviewers**

DearAngelGirl - thanks so much for being my first reviewer, hope you like this chapter:)

Olider123 - thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The waves were roaring at Tortuga's coastline, and dark thunder crackled overhead. The streets were full of drunkards and in a small tavern the crew of the _The Pearls Revenge _(Jack Sparrows and Will Turners rescue mission) were searching for crew members. Most of the crew had backed out of the mission, leaving only Barbossa, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel, Anamaria and Ragetti.

Gibbs and Barbossa were sat at a table waiting for applicants well the rest of the crew spent their time off getting well and truly drunk on rum. A cheerful band were playing music throughout the tavern as brawls broke out left, right and centre. Candles were lit throughout the room giving it a cosy feel. The keeper of the tavern had used the same tactic to make his bar popular as most people - cram as many wooden tables as you can into one small space. All that could be heard was drunken shouting, singing and fighting. The crew of _The Pearls Revenge_ had started up a rather interesting and rude sea shanty that they were all blasting out in very drunk and tuneless voices.

So far the evening had dragged on and it seemed that no one was willing to join the ship, however as the night darkened, the atmosphere changed. The band left and a rugged stranger entered the bar, a wide brimmed hat pulled low over their face. They strode with a purpose towards the table.

"I hear ye be lookin' for crew" said the voice, it's owner still unidentified.

"Aye, that we are" replied Gibbs, "Would ye be willin' to join?"

"I hear ye be goin' after a certain Jack Sparrow".

"And where might one hear rumours of that, eh?", asked Barbossa, leaning forward and grinning crookedly.

"I get around", replied the voice coldly.

"Well, we'd be glad to have ye, but what be yer name young lass?", asked Gibbs.

"Lass?", asked the voice.

"Aye, lass", answered Gibbs,"Yer think I can't spot a woman when I see one?"

Blushing, the girl removed her hat, allowing her stunning copper coloured shoulder length hair to fall down, setting of forest green eyes and flattering her slim face beautifully.

"Well", said Barbossa,"Pirateing isn't a career a pretty young girl like you should want to be pursuin', eh?"

"I hear there are already two woman among your crew, one more should make no difference. Aye?"

"Aye. We'll take you aboard lass, but what be your motive for this journey? And what be yer name?", asked Gibbs.

"Jennifer, Jen if yer like. I hear you're goin' to world's end."

"Aye".

"Take me there, I have some . . . unfinished buisness with a certain someone there".

"Then what? You'll stay on with the crew?", asked Barbossa.

"No I wish you to leave me there".

Barbossa shared a doubful look with Gibbs before nodding his head in decision.

"Very well then, though I doubt when we get there you'll be so eager to stay Young Missy".

Although when they looked up to see her response she had already gone. Disappearing from the tavern as quickly as she had come.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On the other side of Tortuga, in one of it's few empty taverns, Elizabeth sat deep in thought, staring into her rum. Was she right to chain Jack to that ship, was she right to kiss him? Will certainly hadn't thought so. She didn't know why she'd done that, though she did really - because she'd wanted to. Her last moment with Jack, her last chance. But Will. Did she love him? She didn't know any more, though she knew she'd do anything to get them both back.

"Somethin' troublin' ye lass?", asked a man as he slid into the seat next to her.

He was wearing a leather longcoat, with dreadlocked hair and kohl lining his eyes. For a second Elizabeth thought it was Jack. He beared such an uncanny resemblance.

"Oh", she said out of shock.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Oh, O-Oh, no, nothings wrongs", she replied with a dismissal shake of the head.

"Aye, don' seem that way to me".

"Hmm, ever heard of J-Jack Sparrow".

"Oh yes, I 'eard of him. Heard he were dead".

"I-I killed him".

"Pardon".

"He's dead, because of me".

"Oh - so I'm guessin' that'd be whats wrong wit' yer then".

Elizabeth burst out crying knocking the rum off the table in anger. "It-It was the only w-way. B-but Will too. They're both g-gone. Dead. Gone. B-because of me."

"Calm now lass, calm yerself. It ain't your fault".

At this Elizabeth became even more hysterical, burying her head in the mans shoulder, her hair falling onto his chest.

She stayed there for a while, comforting herself in the mans warm body, recovering she sobbed " You look just like him you know".

"Aye. Yer not the first to say that, probably not the last either".

" We're going to get them both back you know. From the dead. World's End".

"Back from the dead ye say?"

"Would y-you come? Come with us"

"Well I ain't usually one to hold with tha' sort of thing, but I knew Jack quite well. Saddens me to hear he's gone. Would there mab'e be room for me on this voyage of yourn'?

"Yes, yes! Of course we'll be glad to have you!", cried Elizabeth flinging herself into his arms.

"Hm, yes, well", muttered the pirate, looking slightly surprised at Elizabeths reaction, "Couldn't leave a pretty young girl like yerself, defenceless on a pirate ship could I now", he replied grinning roguishly.

"Hmm", replied Elizabeth, "You know, you're even more like Jack than I thought", and with that she removed herself from him and traced down the side of his cheekbones brushing her lips against his for a second. "Very like him", and with that she turned and ran leaving a rather bemused pirate behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)

Please, please, please review ! I feel so lonely! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Reviewers**

_Mother Nature's Daughter - _Thanks so much for your review! It made me feel all warm and happy inside! I mean, someone actually, really likes my story! YAY! Please, please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it:)

_Unikorn - _Sorry about the confusion I caused! Thanks for the review though!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark, fearsome, stormy night and waves crashed across the rocky coastline as a ship slowly rose from under the sea. _'The Flying Dutchman'._

Water ran off the ship revealing it's gruesome crew members, covered with disfigurements, most of them half-sea creature, half-man. Davy Jones could be seen pacing the top deck, his brow lined in anger and thought. Nothing had been quite right above the ship since his heart had been taken. "Jack Sparrow", he muttered to himself, "That damn Jack Sparrow". Of course the Kraken had got him though thought Davy, grinning with grim satisfaction, and his little friend".

"Cap'n?"

"Aye", answered Davy, as he turned to see his half-shark, half-man firstmate.

"We be needing a heading, we canna' just sail aimlessly".

"A heading, Ay? Well I been hearin' of somethin'. A ship, goes by the name of _'The Pearls Revenge'. _I hear it be a rescue party, for a certain Jack Sparrow and William Turner",Davy spat Jack's name out as if it were venom on his tongue.

Sharkface just laughed throwing his head back, "Well good luck to them, no one can bring back the dead".

"Yer see that's where yer wrong. We have our heading firstmate. _World's End_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, yes I know it's very short and perhaps a bit boring, but do not worry the next chapter will be better, longer and more exciting!

You'll find out what Will and Jack _did _see in the sky, and I may even reveal more about who the woman is!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Reviewers**

_Captain Embra -_ Thanks so much for reviewing, and for your advice! I'll try and add a some more description from now on.

Thanks to everyone whos reviewed me so far, please carry on! Hope you all like this chapter, it was by far my favourite to write!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Will slowly turned their heads to look up to the dark sky, looking shocked at what they saw. Leaning down towards them was a ship, clearly a ghost ship. It loomed out of a fiercely spinning hole in the stormy sky. Its black sails hung in tatters, and the ship itself was full of holes, it's wood which was once polished mahogany of the finest quality is now rotted and falling to pieces. A flag flies above from the mast. Tattered though it is, a heart with a sword pierced through it and blood dripping, can be clearly made out. White on black. The once finely carved and polished figurehead of a beautiful woman could be seen at the helm, however it now seemed like a corpse, rotted almost beyond recognition. and below it the ship's name gave off a ghostly sheen. '_The Jen's Heart' _ Turning their gazes from the actual ship to what stood upon it, their shocked faces quickly changed into looks of disgust and terror, a gruesomely disfigured woman was stood at the helm of the ship staring down peirceingly at both of them, through red glowing eyes. The flesh hanging loosely from her face revealing the yellow festering bone within. Even as they looked upon her figure a hunk of bloody flesh fell from her face to the ground next to them. Once, beautifully curled red hair fell over her shoulders, now it hung limply, huge hunks of it missing. Dried blood could be seen clearly, dried on to the tatters of what must once have been a beautiful dress. Bare, blood covered skeleton was all that could be seen underneath, a strip of flesh still remaining here or there. lightning struck on the beach next to them, lighting up the bones of her body. She raised a hand which though bloody and it's bone yellowed and rotted seemed entrancingly beautiful, slowly she curled in her long skeletal fingers to point at Jack. "You". It was a low gutteral snarl, and when she spoke it, it seemed to echo around the island, filling all the silence.

"A-aye", replied Jack, slowly edging backwards from the ghost ship.

"Jack Sparrow", her voice changed when she said this from a gutteral snarl a woman's gentle voice.

"The one and only, luv", Jack said, attempting one of his usual grins, but not being able to stop it turning into a look of disgust. Under his breath he whispered to Will "Run". However Will seemed entranced by the figure, his eyes were glazed over and had a faraway look in them. "Oh Bugger", muttered Jack.

"Youuu. Musst come with meee", her finger beckoned as she said it, this time her voice posessing the qualities of a snake. Though he tried not to Jack could feel the impulse to step forwards towards her. His left foot hovered over the ground, he drew it back. The woman swooped down from her ship to the sandy ground next to them. Jack stumbled back a few paces. "Eurgh" he spoke, whilst Will remained transfixed, staring into her demonic red eyes.

"My - love", she whispered walking fowards slowly, her tattered dress flowing in the wind. She reached out a rotting, skeletal hand to touch him, but as it came to his face it passed straight through. "This is merely a vision", she whispered in his ear, "The true form", she pressed her ghostly body even closer to his, as Jack leaned back with a horrified look on his face. "That I possess now . . . will come . . . and it will take you . . . to join me."

"No", he said in a faraway voice, "No," slowly and with effort he pulled his gaze away from the demon womans decomposing form and glittering red eyes. Turning to run he grabbed Will, elbowed him hard in the stomach to break the trance and before Will could cry out in pain shouted, "RUN".

As they both disappeared into the forest of gently swaying trees, their hair flying out madly behind them, the demon woman threw back her head and laughed, screming into the darkness "You cannot run from me, JACK SPARROW".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, Spooky!

Who is this strange skeletal woman, and why has she come for Jack?

Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On the island where Jack and Will had been washed ashore was a small, but thick forest. Right now three figures were slowly hacking their way through it. Thick green leaves surrounded them, most of them crawling with bugs. The rain had finally stopped and rays of golden sunshine streamed through gaps in the forest roof. Casting their light across a leaf covered floor. At the moment Jack was grumbling about how he wished to be _'off this bloody land and back to sea'. _Both he and Will's clothes were already mud covered, drenched and ripped from trudging through the forest. The woman however was perfect and seemed to miraculously dodge the branches that tore at Jack and Will's clothes and hit them in the face.

"How the hell do you manage that", asked Jack, getting no reply. The forest was getting on his nerves. He'd already had to retrieve his hat twice from when a branch had whipped it away or knocked it off. He was a bloody pirate after all, not meant to be trapped on land, and definitely not on some Godforsaken island. No rumrunners were going to come and rescue him here after all. No death didn't agree with Jack Sparrow.

Will Turner however walked on in stony silence. Throwing Jack disgusted and venomous looks from time to time. He'd never got on with him too well before, and now, well he'd just crossed the line with Elizabeth. Unlike Jack though he was glad to be back on land. The sea held too many bad memories for him now.

"So what was that, that _thing_", asked Will.

"The woman, she's a legend", answered the woman.

"Aye, well lass, if somethin's after me eretheal soul, I'd quite like to know what the bloody hell it is", said Jack, shaking his leg to remove a branch that had got caught round it.

"Yes well we're at my hut now, this kind of tale is best told indoors. Come in".

The hut was a small affair. It's sides had been made from driftwood and the roof was thatched out of palm leaves. It was well disguised by the trees around it. Blending in with them, and both Jack and Will knew that they would never be able to find there way back to the beach on their own. They ducked down through a small entrance and entered the hut. It was crammed full of candles and jars containing herbs. Huge hunks of uncooked meat hung from the ceiling, and brightly coloured cloth and rags were draped over a bunkbed and chair. In the centre of the one room was a small wooden table with three chairs around it. In the centre of this table sat a small chest, bound in faded red leather with dull gold studs lining the edges. A rickety wooden chest was pushed againt the side of one wall with a stove next to it. On the bookcase at the other side of the room sat a singular book, the rest of it's shelves filled with strange items and jars filled with weird objects. One of which looked like a human eye.

Jack and Will each slid into chairs and for the first time got to see properly who their companion was. She had floaty waist length hair, the golden colour of the beach they had only just left. Wide blue eyes, full lips and a slim face and beautifully slender figure completed her. She wore a loose, pale brown dress made of some type of sacking, and worn brown leather sandals. Sliding herself into the last chair she set down three wooden mugs on the table filled with an unknown herbal mixture. Jack was the first to take a sip, coughing and gagging as he did so.

He stuck his tongue out at the taste. "What is this stuff?", he asked.

"Herbal remedy for shock", she replied

"Well it's bloody well shocked me, not got any rum have yer?"

"No", she answered coldly, "You may not have gone to hell Jack Sparrow, but it doesn't mean you're meant to enjoy the afterlife".

"Ah, Well, the afterlife. Yes, I've meaning to ask you. Where exactly are we?"

There conversation was interrupted bt Will making a loud coughing sound as he took his first sip of the herbal drink. "Hm, Lovely", he said, thumping his chest while he did so. Finishing coughing he looked up expectantly, waiting for them to continue talking.

"You are neither in hell nor heaven", answered the woman. "You are at World's End. A place for those who are not meant to die. One of the few places for the dead where they may return to there last life if the right person comes."

"The right person ay, and what happens 'til then?"

"You wait here doomed to wander the island forever."

"Ah. Not much to be looking foward to there then."

"But who are you?", asked Will, "Another one of the dead?"

"No. I am the keeper. I watch over this island, it is me who decides who the right rescuer is for each of you. Only those you truly love or need can take you back. Until then you stay with me."

"Ah, well, no worries there then. The crew'll come 'n' get us Will. No doubt of it." Will nodded slowly, but the woman shook her head.

"Even if they do come here. It is for me to decide whether it is right for you to leave with them".

"And how would you know", asked Will. "How would you know who truly loved us and wanted us?"

"I...can see. That is all you need to know."

"Right well. Glad we've all got that settled then. Now what about this ghost ship of yourn? What do you know of it?"

"It is a mere legend. A ship, going by the name of _'The Jen's Heart'. _It visits this island every time new people arrive. That is why I went to wake you. To warn you of it, and get you away. The story goes that years ago, a young woman left home to sail the sea and find the one she truly loved. A beautiful young woman she was. Her beauty dazzled any man that dare come near to her. And she did find the one she loved. A sailor man, however he was in love with the sea and could never truly love her no matter how beautiful he was. She threatened to kill him unless he stay with her, so he did so on the one condition that they would stay at sea together. It was agreed and they married, however he was never truly happy and one day, one of their many arguments turned into much more than that. In her anger she pushed him into the sea off the side of the ship where he drowned. But on his dying lips he placed a curse on her, to sail the seas for eternity until she found the man she truly loved and who loved her back. Every year she possesses a different young girl to complete this task. The ships name changes with the girl she chooses. She has chosen you as her love Jack, and soon a girl will come here to World's End to join you with that woman."

"And by join you mean?"

"She will kill you Jack, and you will be doomed to spend eternity with her."

"Ah well. Have to hope my crew gets here first then eh?"

"Indeed, and I hope for your sake they do".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Jack escape?

Will the ghost woman get him?

And what about Will. Who will be able to return him to life?

Does Elizabeth still love him enough?

He he he you'll never know. Well unless you keep reading and reviewing that is!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:) Until next time my friends!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! **

It was the morning after the night before, and the crew of _'The Pearls Revenge' _were getting ready to make sail. The ship not as grand as The Pearl, and didn't have the same character, however it was the fastest around and could beat most navy ships easily. Two new crew members had joined the ship. Jen and Ally, the pirate Elizabeth had found. Ally was helping to hoist mainsail, as Jen was being shown to her room by Captain Barbossa. She was wearing long brown breeches and a loose white shirt, her hair tied back.

He led her through a small door into a dingy cabin. Two bunks were already occupying it, and a small hammock had been sloppily hung in between them. The floor was dusty and grimy with neglect and a small dirty window lay at the farside of the room. A singular wooden box with a stubby candle sat on top of it, and a thick porcelain jar in the corner was the only other furniture. Jen looked upon her surroundings with mixed feelings. True, it was at least seperate from the men's bedding even if she would be sharing it with two other woman, and it didn't smell half as bad as theirs, but it wasn't exactly comfort.

"The hammocks for ye", Barbossa explained, "We figured not to give yer permanent beddin', seein' as yer don' wish ter stay."

"Aye", she muttered it'll do.

"Well then, I'll leave you to, settle in young missy".

"Aye. Thank you".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'The Pearls Revenge' _was onto it's third day at sea now, and according to Barbossa one more day of sailing and they should reach World's End. Elizabeth of course was relieved at this news but her relief didn't take away the guilt she felt. She was standind at the edge of the ship staring down into the pale blue of the water. She had made up her mind, after much debating with herself. Jack. She loved him. She loved this life at sea too, and she knew it was something Will would never be able to give her. He was no pirate at heart. He would want her to settle down, wear dresses again, do womanly things. She preferred her breeches, she loved travelling - being free, and she knew that nothing filled her with more joy and excitement than pirating and taking ships. This was her life. No, she felt no guilt for kissing Jack, only for condemning him and Will to death, and that guilt burned inside her, filling her up so she could think of nothing else.

A firm, rough hand placed itself gently on her shoulder. She turned to see the face of Ally staring at her with concern.

"What's wrong, lass?", he asked

"Jack", she whispered, "and Will".

"Aye. Well if I was yer, I'd make me mind up".

Elizabeth looked up puzzled at what he had said. A slow look of realization coming across her face.

"Oh, yes", she replied, "I suppose".

He really did look so much like Jack. The spitting image of him. The dreadlocks, kohl and coat, however he wasn't wearing that now, just plain sailors rig. So suddenly and quickly that she almost didn't realise what she was doing she pulled him towards her pressing her lips against his. Though the kiss was empty, just a comfort, to take away her guilt and grief. Slowly the man, Ally pulled himself away.

"Luv, this is no time to be taking comfort in others. Your true love waits but a day away. At World's End. And as for what you did, don' feel guilty. Gibbs told me of what happened, what you did was for the good of the crew, and it was the right thing."

"Not for Jack and Will".

"No, me'be not. But we'll get 'em back, and set all t' rights. Aye?"

"Aye", she replied.

"Good. Now don' dwell on yer thoughts. There's work to be done throughout the ship". And with that he was gone. Elizabeth followed quickly after him, climbed the rigging and took up her spot in the crows nest. Waiting for land, and World's End to come into sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen sat alone in her cabin feeling ill. She was begininng to wander why she had joined _'The Revenge'_. There'd been no real reason. Just a sudden impulse, almost like someone had ordered her to. She had a banging headache that was making the world around her spin violently. She had been having turns like these since coming aboard the ship, but had dissmissed it as seasickness. This was worse than before though. She was seeing things, hallucinating. The room and her surroundings were spinning more and more violently, she threw herself off the hammock and vomited into a small wooden bucket.

Feeling better she went to get up, but found herself standing on sand. The skeletal figure of a rotted, half decomposed womans body stood before her. For some reason she felt no shock at the sight of this figure, and found it quite familiar though having never seen it before. The woman placed two rotted hands over Jen's head, being careful not to let them slip through. Wisps and threads of silver gas flowed from thetips of her fingers, forming a thinly woven net of silver around Jen's head. All the time the net of silver writhed and squirmed like tiny snakes. After minutes had passed the tiny slivers of silvery gas soaked into Jen's head, leaving no trace. "And you will kill him", snarled a dark, evil voice. Seconds after this she collapsed.

Jen woke to a crowd of pirates leaning over her. Concerned and scared looks on their faces. Opening her eyes she groaned, and rolled over in pain. Why were they all here? What had happened? Where was she? Slowly memories came flooding back to her, however where she had been in the last few minutes was at a loss to her. The pirates left as she regained conciousness, leaving only Gibbs to tend to her. "Wha's 'appened", she asked groggily.

"Yer were thrashing about on the floor in a trance, an' then yer wen' still as a plank. Scared us 'alf t' death. Thought yer in a fever, thought it might be catchin'. Yer seem fine now though young miss, so I'll be leavin' ye."

"Aye", she replied, "Thank yer".

As Gibbs left the room Jen found herself racking her brain for what had happened. She remembered nothing, though felt that everything she needed to know had been layed out quite clearly for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked this chapter :)

Please, please, please review! I beg of you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Reviewers - **

_AngelWings5 - _Cheers, for reviewing, glad you liked the story:)

_Unikorn - _Thanks for your advice. I'll try and take it onboard. It's cool that you like the story too even if it isn't as well written as some! ;)

_Mother Nature's Daughter - _Your reviews really do flatter me! blush Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! ;)

_DearAngelGirl - _Thanks for reviewing again, hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Had a random trip to London. **

**Sorry this chapters so short too, but I don't really like writing for Davy Jones much (apologies to anyone who likes the character!). I'll be writing a much longer chapter after this though so do not worry! ;)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Through the thick sheets of rain that were falling the _Flying Dutchman _could just be made out, it's tattered black sails bellowing in the fierce wind. Thunder could be heard in the sky, and the dark waves of the sea batted the dutchman backwards and forth like a lion to it's prey. The dark figure of Davy Jones stood at the ships helm, resoulotely straight against the buffeting winds, tentacles and claw wrapped firmly around the ships wheel. His gaze was set firmly on the horizon, a grin slowly spread across his face at what he saw there. One claw still on the wheel, he took out a pipe and puffed on it in satisfaction. A speck of land could be seen through the rain. A speck of land that to many others would look like just another worthless island. However to Davy Jones this speck of land looked like victory. Swapping his pipe for a spyglass, he looked through it and could make out no ship moored at the island. He had beaten them.

"Cap' n", came the rough call from his first mate.

Davy Jones turned, "What?".

"A ships been sighted, she's gaining on us swiftly".

A look of fury crossed Jones face, "And where be this _ship?_", he spat.

"See for yourself", answered the mate.

Turning from his position at the wheel Jones took out his spyglass and stared through it to the other direction. The ship that came into focus was rather too near for his liking, and at the front could be seen the name.

_'The Pearls Revenge'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Ok. I'm very very sorry, but I forgot to tell you about another change I've made to the film. Instead of Norrington sneaking the heart out of Jacks jar one of Davy Jones crew did.However as the rest of the crew didn't know this everything else carried on as normal. Save the end of the film where Davy opens the chest. his crew member will instead hand him the heart. He now keeps the heart in his chambers at all times. Oh yeah, sorry there's no Cutler Beckett in this fic.Just pretend he never existed:)**

**And, as I promised, a nice long chapter. ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jack and Will were sat on the golden beach staring at the horizon, and waiting for a ship to arrive. A 200 yrd gap stretched out between them. Will had been refusing to speak to Jack for the last two days spent on the island. They had both set up camp, and were waiting to be rescued,Jacks camp being considerably better seeing as he'd been in this sort of situation a fair few times before.

Every now and then Jack would shout across the beach to Will, "WANT SOME COMPANY LAD?".

Every time Will would ignore him, not being able to hear what he was saying, and not wanting to make any kind of contact with him anyway.

This time however, on impulse, Will shouted back, "WHAT?"

"Ah, I'll take that as a yes then", said Jack to himself, and proceeded to swagger off in Wills direction.

Realising he had just spoken to the man he hated most in the world Will uttered a single word to himself, "Damn".

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Will pointedly looked in the other direction as Jack sat down next to him, sinking into the sand.

"So", asked Jack, "How's things?"

"Oh, well apart from the fact that I'm stranded on an island of no escape, with the man I hate most in the world and no one to rescue me , I suppose I'm fine", Will answered angrily.

"Oh, not too good then".

They sat in stony silence for a while staring out to sea, until Jack finally spoke.

"You know. Out of the two of us, it ought to be _me _who's worryin' 'bout gettin' rescued. There happens to be no one in the crew actually _needs _me. I mean sure they're loyal an' that, an' you can always rely on ol' Gibbs to help you out. But I highly doubt I'm _loved _by 'im. So out of the two of us you really have least need to worry."

"Elizabeth?"

"What?"

"_Elizabeth?_"

"Goin' mad from heat lad? I ain't your bonny lass Elizabeth."

"No. I - You think she'll save me?"

"Course, I mean - Uh oh".

Jack quickly scrambled up from the sand and onto his feet, "Not good."

"Jack, what is it?"

"Take a peek at the horizon lad. You'll see what the bloody hell it is".

Slowly Will turned his head to the horizon. Panic took over his features at what he saw, "Definitely not good".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davy Jones paced the deck off the _Flying Dutchman _as his crew hastened to coax a little more speed out of her sails. The _Pearls Revenge _was now gaining on them with remarkable speed. Davy Jones was not going to take any chances.

"Drop anchor and ready the cannons you mangy curs", he screamed at the crew.

Turning to the ships rail he looked out to the other ship and murmured to himself, "I'll make you regret the day you ever heard of Davy Jones".

Then looking down over the rail he noticed something. A longboat floating along behind his ship, and if he wasn't very much mistaken it was carrying 5 members of the _Revenge._

Leaving the rail he went to the first mate, and tapped him on the shoulder. The mate turned around in surprise. "Aye?"

"Over there", said Jones, pointing to the rail, "There happens to be a longboat, floatin', right behind us".

The first mate looked at him in surprise. This was not what he had been expecting.

"An ambush attempt?", he asked. The words coming out as a snarl from his distorted throat.

"Hm", answered Jones nodding, "Get together a few men and watch out for them."

"Aye, Cap'n", he nodded as he walked away, a grin on his face.

Looking round Jones saw his crew were ready with the cannons and the _Pearls Revenge_ had finally drawn level. Striding up to the top deck Davy waited for ten seconds before shouting out one word

"FIRE".

And at this all hell broke loose.

However in this hell, no one noticed a certain redhead slip away from the _Revenge _to shore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the beach, having sighted Davy Jones ship Will and Jack proceeded to run into the forest as fast as they could. However after a few steps they each found a firm arm holding them both back. Looking up they saw the woman, keeper of the island staring at them.

"Well", she said sweetly to them, "It appears your rescuers have arrived."

"You know love, I'd hardly call them rescuers. More like slimy rotten gits who would like nothing more than to get rid of me once 'n' for all. Savvy? Hardly perfect for me havin' them as rescuers, eh?", said Jack.

"Yes. I'm with Jack for once. If they take us back we may as well have stayed dead. They'll kill us on the spot"

"Hmmm. But unfortunately it's up to _me_ to decide".

Hearing the sound of gunfire all three of them turned to the sea. Seeing that a second ship had arrived Jack turned to face the woman, "AH HA! I knew it! Knew me crew 'ld come back!".

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Jack turned around to face Will. "What's the matter whelp?"

"Well Jack, you, err, wouldn't happen to know who that is would you?", he asked, pointing down the beach at a figure in the distance.

"Well, can't see too clearly from here, but I'd say. Uhhhhh. Red hair. Sailors clothing definitely a woman though. Red demonic eyes, and uh, she seems to have her sword out and be heading right at us."

"Name of Jen, do you think Jack?"

"RUN".

"Oh no you don't", said the woman blocking their way, "That just so happens to be your first rescuer Jack."

"Rescuer? The woman looks like she's gonna bloody kill me".

"Unlucky for you then, but anyone save the dead who set foot on this island count as rescuers. It's up to me to decide who really is one".

"Ah", said Jack drawing his sword, "Pity. So, Will me friend. Wouldn't care to give ole' Jack a hand in, uh, fighting this feisty lass? eh?"

"Oh no. Actually I think I'll watch and enjoy the show".

Jacks mouth twitched at this and he spat out one word, "Bugger".

Then looking thoughtful for a moment he spoke up again. "But I'm dead aren't I. Jones terrible beastie finally caught up with me. And 'im", he said,jerking his head at Will. "So, this girl can't kill me, and join me with that other nasty lady, savvy?"

"No. You're wrong. Worlds End, sort of, prolongs life you might say. You are still flesh and bone, and you can still be killed. However if you are killed here it's straight to hell, or in this case sraight to said _'nasty lady'._"

"Oh, not good then". Turning round Jack saw Jen was standing right behind him. Stepping back he muttered, "Couldn't discuss this civily over a nice bottle of rum could we?"

The woman took one step forward as he stepped back, brandishing her sword. "Ah, maybe not then."

She lunged forward and Jack parried stumbling back as he did so. She had strength way beyond any normal human. At the next parry he was knocked to the ground. Thinking quickly he rolled forward between her legs, and saw her sword bury itself in the sand where he'd just been. Taking advantage of this he he elbowed her hard in the square of her back, and kicked her to the floor, putting the edge of his sword against her neck. Now usually when this happens people stay still in the interest of self preservation but not this girl. She kicked back at Jack with her right leg and hit him on the shin, making him shout out in pain. He didn't want to kill the girl and thought she'd just surrender. However now back on her feet she continued raining heavy blows down on Jack driving him further and further back to the sea, and making him weaker and weaker. A mad glint entered her eye as she realised she was winning. She looked posessed.

When he finally reached the waters edge his body was weak from her abnormally heavy blows. It had been all he could do to block them. There was a nasty gash on his shoulder, and a shallow cut on his chest.

As he stumbled back into the sea water gushed into his boots and as he felt its coldness he fell back. His body could take no more. All strength had left him.

The last thing he saw was Jen thrusting down with her sword. Aiming straight at his heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviewers - **

_Mother Nature's Daughter - _Thanks for reviewing again. Hope you liked this chapter!

_Sleepy Lotus - _Yay! New reviewer:) Thank you much. Glad you like the ghost woman ideas. Hope you continue to like the story.

_Taemore - _Woohoo! Another new reviewer, I feel so happy. Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The last thing he saw was her sword, and then the world went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack awoke on the beach to the smell of burning. This reminded him of something.

No, the RUM!

Quickly he opened his eyes and remembered two things: a) that there was no rum and b) he should be dead.

A woman was strolling his direction, who was she, thought Jack. And then it all came back to him. The island, the woman, the fight, the sword. Pushing himself up of the sand he swaggered over to the woman, swaying slightly more than usual.

"I should be dead", he said to her.

"Actually you shoudn't, the sword never hit you. I stopped it".

"Stopped it? You had the power to stop that crazed wench half killing me".

The woman nodded serenely at him.

"Well you could 'ave used it a bit bloody sooner woman!".

"No. I had to see if she was your true rescuer".

"Rescuer?", Jack quirked an eyebrow at this. "I would have thought that it would've become plain she weren't me rescuer when she started to slaughter me wit' that sword of hers".

"To you maybe, not to me".

Jack decided he wasn't going to get a better answer than this so he looked around and took in his surroundings. There was a circle of blue fire surrounding them and Will was lying sleeping on the beach a few feet away. Strangely all that could be seen outside of the fiery circle was black. A clear black abyss.

"How did you stop her then, and what's all . . . this?", he asked waving his arms towards the fire, before sitting down on the sand.

"Well", said the woman sitting down beside him, "It's quite simple really. I am the keeper, I decide who should rescue you and who shouldn't. I decided she wasn't right and sent her back to where she came from".

"Oh", said Jack, "and the fire?".

"Ah, well. You were a little worse for wear after that battle, so I enclosed us in a barrier against time, to give you time to heal up a bit. Time stops for us and when I take down the barrier we go back to the same time I stopped time".

Jack looked puzzled for a moment then nodded, not having a clue what she meant, but knowing it had helped him, which was good.

"The barrier won't last much longer though, soon you'll be facing your next rescuer."

"_Facing._ This one wants to kill me too then?".

The woman nodded again.

"Bugger, should never have made so many enemies. So, uh. Who is it then?"

"Davy Jones".

"Ah".

"But he's not just here for you".

"He wants the whelp as well?"

"Mm Hm."

"But Davy Jones can't step foot on land for another few years."

"Yes, but seeing as he can't, the fact that his ship has sailed here counts as the same as walking on the island".

"Oh. But then how do we face him?"

"Like this".

There was a whirl of colour and then firm solid ground beneath his feet instead of sand. Jack looked up to find himself surrounded by the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_. Not an ideal situation.

"Ah, gents. Lovely to see you again", he said arms held out wide.

The first mate walked forward and grabbed both Jack and Will, who seemed to have woken up,and dragged them towards the Captain. Davy Jones.

"Well", muttered Jack, "Can't blame a man for tryin' ". Will stayed in silence all through this, and tryed to gather his thoughts.

"_Jack Sparrow_ and _William Turner. _What a plesant surprise-uh", spat Jones, grinning maliciously as he said it. "I have a present for yer".

Stepping aside he revealed 5 crewmembers of the _Revenge _tied to the mast behind him. Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Marty and last of all Elizabeth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK, yes I know this chapter was short, it was originally meant to be longer but I sort off stopped it halfway! Hope you enjoyed though! ;) **

**Reiewers - **

_Mother nature's daughter - _he he he, I love doing evil cliffhangers like that one:)

glad you liked the chapter so much too!

_Pandachan915 - _YAY! new reviewer! Thanks much. Glad you liked the story. Hope you review again!


End file.
